


Once Upon a Time

by wizefics (bewize)



Series: Once Upon a Time [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen, Jewish Holidays, Nazis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewize/pseuds/wizefics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once, Magneto was a boy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sansets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansets/gifts).



Erik crouched under the table, his excitement making him giddy with childish glee. He could see his mother’s feet, dressed in her newest shoes, as she moved around the kitchen in a sort of dance. She was laughing as she prepared food for the evening’s festivities and the main room of their house was already crowded with aunts and uncles and cousins.

“Erik?” His father’s voice caught him by surprise, and Erik spun around on his knees to see his father watching him, crouched down so that he could see the young boy. “What are you doing?”

Embarrassed, Erik shrugged, but he moved towards his father’s outstretched hands. “Are you afraid?”

Again, Erik shrugged, but he could feel the blood heating his cheeks and he met his father’s eyes. “Do I have to answer the questions?”

“Ah, little one, it is nothing to fear. Tonight is a celebration!” Erik stood up, glad when his father heeded his unvoiced request and picked him up to hold him close. “You know why we eat the unleavened bread?”

Nodding, Erik relaxed. The questions weren’t scary when he was answering them from the safety of his father’s arms. “Because our ancestors didn’t have yeast in the desert. This is to remind us.”

“That’s right,” his mother swung over to press a kiss to his cheek and Erik wiped it away in childish disgust, still unable to hide his smile. “And why do we eat the bitter herbs?”

“To remind us of the hate our ancestors lived with,” Erik answered with growing confidence. Reaching up to bite one fingernail, he scrunched his nose. “Why do people hate the Jews?”

Surprised, his parents exchanged the sort of look that Erik had come to fear and it made his stomach knot up. 

Finally, his father smiled and bounced him a few times on his hip. “Never you mind, little one. That’s a conversation for when you’re older. Tonight, there is nothing to worry about.”

A burst of laughter from the other room drove away the lingering fear and Erik nodded. “Do I have to answer the questions, Pappa?”

“You are the youngest,” his father answered, but he winked. “Tell you what, I’ll hold you and if you need any help, you can get it from me. How’s that?”

Relieved of all his fear, Erik nodded. “Thank you, Pappa!”

“You’re welcome, little one.” And with that, the two Lensherr men entered the room to play host to their guests.

 

[](http://s7.photobucket.com/albums/y265/bewize/?action=view&current=YoungMagneto.png)


End file.
